The present invention relates to integrated circuits (ICs) design/manufacturing, and more particularly, to processing systems capable of downloading a firmware code and being tested at the same site during a mass production (MP) phase, and related methods.
Multi-chip package (MCP) technologies have become a popular solution for IC design houses to reduce the overall size of a system. For example, a core operation IC (e.g. a processor) and a Flash memory can be packaged together. Typically, the core operation IC cannot operate unless a firmware code to be executed by the core operation IC is downloaded into the Flash memory since the Flash memory initially has no meaningful information therein. According to the related art, the Flash memory comprises individual input/output terminals as a portion of terminals of the MCP module where the Flash memory is positioned (i.e. the input/output terminals mentioned above are exposed), so other devices outside the system may access the Flash memory directly or indirectly through the portion of terminals in order to download the firmware code into the Flash memory, where the portion of terminals (i.e. so-called flash pins/pads) still take up a lot of space. In addition, if the MCP module has been mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of the system, an additional port is still required for upgrading the firmware code in the Flash memory within the MCP module. Thus, the overall size of the system implemented by utilizing the conventional MCP technologies is not effectively reduced.
According to the related art, during a mass production phase, a first site is involved in order to download the firmware code into the Flash memory, and a second site is further involved for testing the operation of the core operation IC. Regarding jigs/tools required for the mass production phase mentioned above, it is cost-ineffective to integrate the two sites into the same site since a lot of additional probes of the jigs/tools should be provided and properly arranged. Thus, integrating the two sites into the same site is improper for MCP related products implemented according to the related art.
Please note that it is usually inappropriate for the IC design houses, corresponding IC manufacturers/manufacturing divisions, or corresponding IC packaging plants to provide MCP-packaged ICs with their customers' firmware code(s) well-downloaded therein since, in most of the cases, the ICs are customized. Thus, the customers should download specific firmware code(s) and test the ICs by themselves. In addition, at least the IC design houses, the corresponding IC manufacturers/manufacturing divisions, or the corresponding IC packaging plants should also download specific firmware code(s) and test the ICs, in order to control the quality of the ICs. As a result, the total number of sites involved in firmware download and IC testing are multiplied.
Regarding implementation of firmware download and IC testing according to the related art, as providing space, equipment/tools, and operators for the two sites mentioned above is required, it is hard to further reduce the overall cost.